


Family Bonding

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Little Brothers, M/M, Mating, Sibling Incest, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: A triple Drabble I did recently for a Facebook competition. The theme was "family bonding" so I used two characters of mine, Tay and Ethan, who are brothers. I won second place





	Family Bonding

Ethan was normally a quiet boy, scarcely making a sound during the day. But that all changed at night in the room he shared with his older brother. Tay was surprised their parents couldn't hear them, even with Ethan biting the pillow to stifle his loud moans. Perhaps they could hear and simply didn't care? Tay knew he didn't. 

They had started this nightly ritual of breeding by accident. Ethan was 15, unable to control these new urges in his body. Tay was 17, still a slave to his own urges but more experienced. When he'd caught his baby brother masturbating in the dead of night a month prior, one thing led to another and now Ethan's was ass up, head down, and Tay was growing close to orgasm. 

Tay thrust hard into his brother. His balls slapped against the slightly smaller ones that hung between Ethan's legs as his eyes eagerly took in the sight. The younger boy expelled a loud moan that echoed around the dark room. Tay wiped a sweaty strand of black hair out of his face and placed a hand in the center of Ethan's back. 

Ethan gave an effeminate gasp and clenched his hole around Tay's uncut cock, a signal Tay knew well. His brother was about to cum. Tay wasn't far off either. He pumped his cock several more times as the pleasure slowly overwhelmed him. 

"Oohhhhhh, Ethan~"

Both boys exploded simultaneously, Tay easily filling his brother and Ethan spattering the bedding. The younger boy arched his back and Tay's vision temporarily blurred. 

As one, the brothers collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily, eyes closed. Tay kept his cock inside Ethan, knowing it would slide out eventually. The brothers cuddled together and soon fell asleep, a second bed sitting forgotten across the room.


End file.
